Hourglass: Time of healing
by InuGirl27
Summary: Last year was so crazy i didn't know what to do. But now I know and I need help know more then ever. i suck at summary's (This is my own story i made some time last year. the closest category i can think of is Vampire Diaries.) ( This is my second book. i want to know what u think. Enchanted2015, u know what i mean.) hope u all like it and review. please do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Recapping

I hung out with Leon all summer. It was great. We went to the beach. We went to Dorney Park too. Leon took me on Hydra, Talen, the huge water log ride, and we went on the Ferris wheel. We sat next to each other. When we went on the Ferris wheel it was sunset. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to leave. Leon is a special vampire. He doesn't burn up in the sun but his heart burns for me. We did some carnival games as well. In one of the games the prizes were a shiny pink guitar with the word "Love". A purple one with the moon on it. Also a gold one had the sun on it. You could get all 3 if you hit a target from far away. I wanted to try and win them. I missed. So Leon tried to win them for me. In one shot he hit the target. The guy gave us the 3 guitars. Leon told me to sit and wait for a second.

{Leon}"Put I will never leave you on the pink one."

{?}" Is that it young man."

{Leon}"Yes."

{?}"Give me 15 minutes please."

{Leon}"Okay but may I have the 2 other guitars."

{?}"Sure."

Leon got the 2 and we sat for 15 minutes waiting. Leon would not tell me what he told him to write on it.

{Me}"Please. I really want to know."

{Leon}"Okay, I will go and get it."

{Me}"Thank you honey."

He brought me the guitar. I turned it over to see the words…

XOXO Leon

{Me}"Oh my god Leon I love you so much."

{Leon}"I would do anything for you. You're my girl. And if anyone hurts you just tell me and …well you know what so there. But my point is I don't want to lose you for anything."

{Me}"I could never forget that. I love you too."

Little did we know someone was watching us? Mostly me though. It just felt every place I went I somehow now we were not alone. Strange right? Right.

{Me}"Leon, can we sit down. I need to tell you something."

{Leon}"Okay. What's up babe?"

{Me}"Don't call me crazy but I think someone is following us."

{Leon}"I know, I can feel it too."

{Me}"I think we should go now."

{Leon}"Okay, let's get to the car."

So we walked to the car. Everything we got we put in the car.

{Me}"Leon ummm…remember a little less than a year."

{Leon}"Yes."

{Me}"I think I am part witch, vampire, and human."

{Leon}"Are you sure. I mean I know you're human. You're not truly a vampire, I hope.

{Me}"If you mean I have a pulse then no. You're so silly."

{Leon}"But how are you a witch?"

{Me}"Watch. The things in the back seat will be in my room in 5...4...3...2...1...Now!"

Leon looked.

{Leon}"Well so you are. Does this mean we can hang out at my house?"

{Me}"Sure. But we are going to a party at what u want but I have my dress. You will love it."

{Leon}"You know I love whatever you wear."

It was 4:00 now. We went to his house and watched TV for an hour. I told Leon I need to get ready so I left. I did my hair and put on my dress. I have manikin in my room so I put it on that first. Then I put it on. I called Nicole.

{Nicole}"Hi Isabella. We just pulled up outside your house. Ready."

{Me}"Yes. Don't forget we are picking up Leon too."

{Nicole}"I know, I know. Come on out."

I left the house and Nicole, John, Shane, Lisa, Michele, Tom, and I went to get Leon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Party

We all got there and the guys helped us put of the car. I was the last one to get out. When I did Leon put his hand out to help me. We liked arms and walked in. the place was huge. Michele and the others found a table and put their stuff down. So Leon and I sat down. Within seconds I had a vision. Leon was dancing with me then someone said "may I cut in." So I let the person and the vision ended. I had my hands on my head.

{Leon}"What's wrong. What did you see?"

{Me}"We were dancing and someone cut in."

{Leon}"What did she look like?"

{Me}"Red hair, black and silver dress."

{Leon}"She's my "X" girlfriend from like 1954."

{Me}"Oh…"

Then "With arms wide open" came on and Leon asked me to dance. Suddenly I forgot what I said. We went up and he put his arms on my waste. I put my arms around his neck. We just started dancing when she came.

{?}"May I cut in?"

So I let her. I moved back far enough to see them. What happened next killed me. She kissed him. I ran. I found Michele and we ran out front.

{Michele}"What's wrong Isabella? Why are we out here?"

{Me}"You want to know. First off I had a vision that a person cutted in when me and Leon were dancing. Leon told me that she was his "X" girlfriend from the 1950's. Then less than 7 minutes ago she cutted in and I now something was wrong and I was right. She kissed him and he didn't pull away."

I was crying my eyes out.

{Michele}"Do you want to sleep at my house if it will help?"

{Me}"Can I. If you don't mind."

{Michele}"Not at all. After all you need someone to keep you from crying.

She already now I was half witch so I said we want to be at Michele's house. When we got there I wished up my overnight bag and we walked in. Meanwhile Leon was talking to John.

{John}"Why would you do that to Isabella?"

{Leon}"I don't know. It just happened. I would have told her it didn't mean anything."

{John}"That's not how she took it. She was crying. And she was crying worse than she ever has."

I was on Michele's computer. I saw that Delran was holding a Talent show. It was September 25th and the show is October 15th. I remembered I had the paper with me. I got it out. I told Nicole what I was going to do. She loved it.


End file.
